guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Editing
Hoole (The Second) Hoole is the son of the late King H'rath and Queen Siv, both Spotted Owls. The "Legend Books" focus around the upbringing and origin of Hoole, and is one of the most well known owls in the history of time. Many are not aware of the true story of Hoole, and many also presume it to just be legend. Origin After Lord Arrin's treachery to the hagsfiends, an epic battle occurred in''' N'yrthgar', better known as the Northern Kingdoms. '''King H'rath' led his troops well, but were no match against the armada of''' hagsfiends''' and the troops of Lord Arrin. Before the war, however, H'rath and his mate, Queen Siv, we able to procure an egg. From the beginning, the egg seemed peculiar, emanating a foreshadowing aura. At the battle waged on, Lord Arrin and his armada breached closer and closer to Glacier Palace in the H'rathghar Glacier, which was the roosting spot of the H'rathians. It was time for the king to engage in the warfare himself, and stepped down from the throne and immersed in battle. Armed with his deadly ice scimitar, he plunged at Lord Arrin himself. From behind the Lord, however, Penryck, a hagsfiend ally of the corrupted lord, locked H'rath with his fatal fyngrot, and special type of nachtmagen, the ' Krakkish' word for "evil magic". The fygrot is a yellow light that seems to seep from the hagsfiend eyes, and conducts a deadly paralysis on the owl. If strong enough, the fyngrot can even give a hagsfiend complete control over an owl and their gizzard. As H'rath was killed, Siv watched solemnly from her roost in the Glacier Palace. As the hagsfiends gallantly flew off with H'rath's head severed on their pikes, Siv and her caretaker, and elderly Snowy Owl called Myrrthe, flew off in an opposite direction with the precious egg clutched in her talons. During this time, Grank, the beloved childhood friend of both H'rath and Siv, was desperately trying to find Siv. He had already heard of King H'rath's fall, but had knowledge that Siv was still alive. Flying diligently from the westward Beyond the Beyond, he traveled to the Glauxian Sisters Retreat on Elsemere Island in the Everwinter Sea, knowing that Siv had a close cousin there. Upon arrival, however, Grank became immediately aware that the Sisters had been taken over by nachtmagen of the hagsfiends. Their gizzards and their minds had been completely possessed by the evil hagsfiends. Gathering an ice dagger, Grank courageously flew to the retreat and stabbed the Glauxess in the gizzard, knowing it was the only way to end the evil curse. After the Glauxess and the other sisters recovered, Grank learned that an old snowy gadfeather, or rogue singer, arrived before Grank had. Grank knew immediately that this gadfeather was known other than a disguised Myrrthe. He hurriedly flew off the island. As a child, Grank, Siv, and H'rath has found a place known as the ' Ice Talons'. Deep inside of the Ice Talons were a catacomb of tunnels and pathways, easily making any owl unoriented and lost. However these three owls had found a way to navigate the maze of ice and had found a secret ice hollow, which they donned the Ice Cliff Palace. And it was here that Grank now headed for. Siv had arrived at the Ice Cliff Palace hours before, and immediately began creating her schneddenfyrr, a special type of ground nest the Northern Owls were superb at making. The little, frail, egg continued to glow its luminescent aura and shed a pale light throughout the ice hollow. Now Siv and Myrrthe perched, and huddled around the egg to give it warmth. Grank finally caught sight of the Ice Talons, but dread filled him as he approached them. Something all too haggish was circling above the Talons, but Grank flew low and spottilated himself to blend in easier. He entered the hollow and greeted Siv with open wings. As they retold tales of their own encounters, the smell of hagsfiend grew stronger. Grank knew that they were coming to steal Siv's egg, so that Lord Arrin could utilize it as a hostage. Siv and Grank both solemnly agreed that it would be in all of N'yrthgar's best interest that the egg were to go with Grank and that Siv and Myrrthe to go into hiding. So as the hagsfiends entered the Palace, Grank fled with the young prince clutched in his talons. The Raising of Hoole After bringing Hoole's egg to the Unnamed Island in the Bitter Sea, Grank began his "pre-care" of the egg, which consisted of hunting small grubs for when he hatched and plucking soft down from his breast feathers to keep him warm. A short while after arriving at the island, a Great Horned Owl landed and approached Grank. His name was Theo, and he requested to be Grank's apprentice in the work of fire and coals. Grank reluctantly accepted, but later soon to realize how much he appreciated Theo's work, company and discoveries. Theo was the first blacksmith, as Grank was the first collier, and Theo was also the inventor of infamous Battle Claws, and changed owl warfare forever. Weeks after Theo's arrival, Hoole's egg began to hatch. The egg began to crack right as the Earth's shadow swallowed the moon, also known as the lunar eclipse. It is known that owls born at this very special time were given remarkable powers of either greatness or evilness. As with Coryn, Hoole would be fortunate enough to be blessed by Glaux himself. Hoole was raised as a normal chick, and both Grank and Theo made sure to say nothing of his ancient and royal lineage. He must be raised as a normal chick, Grank was often heard saying. Very curious, Hoole was perpetually asking questions. Although he was very talkative and also very eager, Grank knew that deep within this young owl's gizzard rested the seeds of 'Ga. 'Ga is the rarest thing to find in a gizzard, but it is the pure and whole goodness of an owl. Grank knew that his job were to nourish these seeds and help them grow. Theo and Grank took turns teaching young Hoole lessons he would need to learn for life, and more importantly, for kingship. Theo generally taught Hoole courses over the fields of science, smithing, and reason. Theo himself was gizzard-resister, or an owl who did not believe in war. Theo was an owl in reason, so that is what he taught. Theo taught Hoole what rocks contained different metals, and what he could use those certain metals for. He taught him how to crudely read the stars to see where in N'rythgar he was flying. He taught him how to properly check to see if a berry were poisonous or whether it was edible. From Grank, however, Hoole learned very different lessons. He learned the rules of chivalry, government, and ancient legends. It was from Grank that Hoole learned the knightly rules of combat, how to engage in duel with an owl, and how to respectfully disembowel. It was from Grank that Hoole learned how to be a king. Theo flew out into the small forest to find a vole, and found himself in a small ring of white birch trees. He felt himself being watched, and instantly wilfed, or made his feathers become sleek and close to his body. He saw